Et si tout était différent !
by cocoola-chan
Summary: Yuuki a une peur bleu des vampires . Voici son histoire.
1. Prologue : Bonjour !

Salut, je m'appelle Yuuki ,j'ai 15 ans .Mon père adoptif est le directeur d'une académie ,disons un peu spéciale. En effet , l'académie accueille des élèves humains (vous allez dire que c'est normal jusque-là,oui !) mais l'académie accueille aussi des VAMPIRES . Et oui ! Des vampires , donc mon père ne doit pas être sain d'esprit pour accepter des vampires dans son école.

Les vampires sont des monstres sanguinaires . J'entends déjà dire de ceux qui connaissent mon secret :

« Mais non , il y a des vampires qui sont gentils. Regarde Kaname , il t'a sauvé la vie il y a maintenant 10 ans en tuant le vampire qui te voulait du mal » .

Oui ,mais non car un vampire est sournois il a toujours une idée derrière la tête . On peut dire qu'ils pensent qu'à eux ! Kaname quand à lui avait sûrement des projets me concernant pour plus tard .

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai une peur bleue des vampires. C'était il y a de cela des années un vampire tua toute ma famille, ce fut un massacre dont je serais la seule survivante. Zero est aussi l'unique survivant de sa famille ,qui fut aussi exterminée . Zero , personne aussi taciturne et froid que je suis enjouée et gaie , il entretient depuis ces fait une haine envers les vampires.

Zero et moi sommes les « gardiens » de l'académie . On veille à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre les élèves de la Day Class et ceux de la Night Class .

Je vais à présent vous raconter mes aventures bien mouvementées.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La st valentin '

Les rondes de nuit étant particulièrement longues et ennuyeuses , je pris avec moi mon Upod nano pour me tenir compagnie. D'habitude j'arrive à tenir bon mais suite à la journée particulièrement affreuse qu'est la St Valentin imaginez vous des groupies hystériques pour que leurs vampires chéris reçoivent leurs chocolats , leurs sentiments(l'horreur , quoi?) de la musique ne serait pas de refus !

Ma playlist préférée tourna à plein régime ce jour-là. Cela faisait donc 2 heures que j'écoutais du _Mary Has A Gun_ et du _Sum 41_ ; quand j'entendis un bruit venant de la petite forêt avoisinant les bâtiments de la Night Class.

« Rahh , il y a encore des élèves qui sortent après le couvre-feu , me dis-je, ils le respectent de moins en moins ! Ils ne savent pas que le règlement et là pur les protéger ? »

Je me dirigeais donc vers cette forêt , pour réprimander les élèves en tord . Quand je vu l'auteur de ce grabuge , un grand frisson de peur me traversa de la tête aux pieds . Devant moi se tenait un Level E. le vampire tenait entre ses doigts Feing-san , notre prof d'anglais détestée de tous . Par la traînée rouge se situant sur le visage de son agresseur , je me doutais que Feing-san était morte. Ma bouche laissa échapper un cri strident contre mon grès ce qui détourna l'attention du vampire sur moi . J'ordonnai à mes jambes de bouger. Mais étant paralysée de peur, je ne parviens pas à bouger . Le Level E se rapprochant rapidement de ma position , j'émis une prière à Dieu , Allah , Bouda et tout dieux existant , leur demandant de me sauver. Mes jambes ayant décider de bouger (enfin!). J'essayais de m'enfuir . Mais à peine , avais-je fait 10 mètre qu'une racine me fit tomber . La dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux fut le Level E plonger vers moi.


	3. Chapter 2 : En avant la musique

Au bout de quelque seconde , je me demandais pourquoi le Level E ne m'avait pas encore mangé. Je me permis donc d'ouvrir les yeux. La scène devant moi me glaça d'effroi . Kaname tuait le Level E devant moi , comme il y a 10 ans . J'essayais de me relever , mais mes membres ne me répondaient pas. Kaname se retourna vers moi , pensant qu'il y avait un autre ennemi qu'il n'aurai pas vu . Ses yeux de la couleur du sang me transperçait . Quand il compris que c'était moi , il se calma. Ses yeux étaient redevenus à leur brun habituel . Ils étaient remplis de nouveau d'une profonde tristesse , comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Kaname se dirigea lentement vers moi.

« -Du calme Yuuki, je ne te veux aucun mal , me dit-il alors que j'étais en train de reculer au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait .

-Non , j e me calmerai pas ! Tu … tu viens de tuer un homme de sang froid , balbutiais-je .

-Ce n'était pas un homme , du moins ,plus maintenant. En plus il allait te tuer, répliqua-t-il. »

Tout au long de notre dialogue , dés que je reculais Kaname, lui, avançait . J'étais donc adossée à un arbre . Des convulsions traversaient mon corps tout entier . Kaname me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer , ce qui eut l'effet inverse car l'odeur du sang et la proximité avec un vampire n'arrangeaient pas les choses .J'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes ,quand j'entendis un coup de feu. Il y eu une marque de Bloody Rose sur le tronc de l'arbre juste derrière nous .

« -Lâche-la , Kuran , cria Zero . Où je te loge une balle entre les yeux !

-Tu me menaces ? Répondit Kaname se détournant un peu de moi »

Kaname s'écarta assez pour que je me dégage de l'arbre. Mon corps entiers et mon cerveau me priaient de partir . Alors que ma conscience me disait de rester et d'essayer de les arrêter . Je me suis enfui à travers la forêt pour retourner au dortoir de la Day Class.

J'entrais en trombe dans la chambre , en réveillant Yuri au passage , et m'effondra dans la salle de bain. Durant les 3 jours , qui suivant je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 3 : Un café !

Le directeur s'inquiétant pour moi , il m'autorisa à aller faire les boutiques avec Yuri. En sortant de chez le chocolatier , dans nos mains se trouvait le meilleur chocolat au monde ,d' après nous. Au moment de monter dans le bus , un petit garçon m'attrapa par le bras.

« -Le monsieur là-bas ,veux te parler !

-Où ça ?

-Là-bas près de la chocolaterie. »

Je me suis donc retournée pour dire à Yuri , qu'elle pouvait partir devant que je la rejoindrai plus tard. Le bus était déjà parti, avec Yuri à son bord .

Plus je m'approchais de cet inconnu. Cette mystérieuse personne n'était autre que Zero.

« -Zero !

-Salut, me lança-t-il , ça te dit un café ?

-Attend, tu me donne pas de nouvelle pendant 4 jours. Et tu viens là comme si de rien n'était pour me proposer un café ?

-Ben … oui! Aller pour me faire pardonner et je répondrais à toute tes questions ! »

Je capitulais suite à cette phrase. Nous rentrions dans un café avoisinant. Zero alla chercher nos cafés pendant que j'étais à la recherche d'une table . La seule table restant était un table au fond du café. Zero revient avec nos cafés quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Comment tu t'en es sorti , lui demandais-je ?

-Au ,je me suis démerdé , comme d'habitude,dit-il tout en sirotant son café. Tu ne bois pas ton café ?

-Attend ,je le boirais mais il était juste trop chaud »

Je ramenais mon café à mes lèvres. J'en bu une gorgée. Ma tête commençait à vaciller.

« Bonne nuit Yuuki, me dit Zero . Ma maîtresse te parlera à ton réveil. »

À ses mots , je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

« -Maîtresse ,Ichiru au rapport. Elle vient de s'endormir pour une journée au minimum.

-...

-Vous savez quoi elle m'a pris pour mon frère. Durant toute notre conversation , elle n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler Zero . Il semblerait qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. On pourrait tirer cette situation à notre avantage, maîtresse .

-...

-Je serais de retour dans la soirée. »


	5. Chapter 4 :Deux zéro !

Chapitre 4 : Deux Zero ?

Le plafond que je vis en me réveillant était bien différent de celui de ma chambre. Il était plus haut et il y avait des boiserie dessus. Le bois était assez clair, on aurait dit du chêne . Un lustre trônait au milieu de la pièce ( qui, on va le dire, était assez grande). Le lustre ressemblait à ceux dans les vieux film d'épouvante (vous savez les lustres avec plein de toiles d'araignée). Je me levai donc pour voir ce qu'il y avait comme meubles dans cet pièce. Il y avait une commode qui pouvait contenir tout mes vêtements. Un miroir sur pied était dans un coin de la pièce . Le cadre était en chêne (encore). Voici les seuls meubles qui que contenait cet pièce. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux et une porte en bois massif venait couronner le tout. En apercevant la porte , je couru vers cette dernière pour voir si elle était ouverte ( les miracles peuvent exister!).

Après avoir tourné la poignée de la porte plusieurs fois, je me dis qu'elle était bel et bien fermée. La pièce était faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin. Au milieux de de ce vaste espace se trouvait une magnifique fontaine. L'eau sortait d'une jarre que tenait un ange. Cette fontaine se fondait dans une petite forêt constitué de chêne (encore?) ainsi qu'un unique saule pleureur. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contemplé la lune .

Je m'étais assoupis durant cette activité, on va dire très intéressante. Je fus réveillé par le cliquetis de la porte ( j'ai un sommeille léger, il faut le dire ). Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient deux Zero .

« -Ou-là , ma veille t'a du recevoir un sacré coups sur la tête ! Me dis-je. »

Le Zero habillé en habit de ville , poussa amicalement le Zero qui portait l'uniforme de l'académie Cross dans ma prison.

« -Allez, essaye d'en tirer quelque chose , murmura Zero numéro 2 au Zero numéro 1 .

-Mais Ichiru , qui me dit qu'elle fera ce qu'elle ma promis ?

- …

-Allez réponds moi , si tu a assez de cran , cria Zero !

-Bien sur grand-frère! Shizuka-sama fait toujours ce qu'elle dit !

-Bon OK . Tu nous laisse seul maintenant ? »

Le Zero répondant au nom d'Ichiru sorti de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui , nous laissant seul Zero et moi.

« -Alors tu m'explique pourquoi vous avez fermé la porte à clés et mis des barreaux à la fenêtre ? Où je dois le deviner moi même?Comme toujours avec toi , vu que monsieur Zero ne dit rien a par ce qu'il a envie.

-Oh, ne m'agresse pas dés que tu me vois . Car Ichiru m'a dit que tu étais inquiète pour moi.

-On s'en fout si untel ou bidule t'a dit telle ou telle chose. Les faits sont que tu est parti sans me donner de nouvelles. Oui, je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Oui, c'est vrai! Et alors, qu'est que ça peux bien te faire à toi ?

-Écoute, je suis parti car après mon altercation avec Kururan ma santé n'allait pas très bien: j'étais blessé au bras et je faisais une crise de je ne sais quoi. À ce moment là, Ichiru est venu me trouver et il m'a annoncé qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider.

-Et cette personne a dû t'aider, car je vois que tu es en excellente forme.

-Oui, elle m'a aidé. Même plus que je le pensais. Shizuka nous a dit qu'elle voulait te rencontrer. Ichiru est donc allé à ta rencontre en ville se faisant passer pour moi car je n'étais pas encore rétabli, donc on a décider que tant que je ne serais pas rétablis, il se fera passer pour moi quand il te parlera. Il t'a donc accosté et t'a proposé un café. Il t'a donc endormie en mettant des somnifères dans ton café.

-Attends, vous endormez les personnes à qui vous voulez parler et vous les enfermez ensuite ! Eh ben je me demande ce que vous faites au personne que vous kidnappez.

-Ça, je peux pas te le dire vu que je ne le sais pas moi même .

-Bon, pourquoi cette Shizuka voulait à tout prix me rencontrer ?

-Eh ben en fait…


End file.
